Eager Discipline
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Gabby plays a prank, Matt punishes her.


EAGER DISCIPLINE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Came about from a line in "Just Drive The Truck" and takes place after "Apologies Are Dangerous". Belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and whoever else is affiliated with the show. I only own the plot. Edited a bit because a guest reviewer thoughtfully corrected some mistakes I made in regard to anatomy.

Gabriella Dawson walked into the apartment that she and Matt Casey were sharing with a grin on her face. After the prank with the truck a couple of days ago, she had spent the time cleaning up thinking up ways to get back to them and she had come up with the perfect thing: rigging the sprinklers in the boy's locker room to go off at sporadic intervals. Not too high in pressure of course since she didn't want to risk damaging any equipment that might be left there for whatever reason, but it was enough to drive the guys crazy. And it **had**. They couldn't seem to figure out how it kept happening. Luckily, the new paramedic, Sylvia Brett, had agreed to help her out. And now her shift was over and she could just relax by sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, and spending some time with Matt. Well, you know, if he didn't have to stay late to finish up some lieutenant duties. She had finished up her shift, done the extra candidate duties, and then had taken off once they were all done, so yeah, she was good. She then gave herself a mental shake as she went to the refrigerator and opened it, grabbing the Miller's in the door and then opened it and put the can to her lips, letting the coldness slide down her throat. _Ah, the hits the spot_, she thought to herself. Hearing the door opened, she walked back out to see Matt.

"Hey Babe," he greeted and she couldn't help but grin at the water spots on his shirt.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"Oh, it was the weirdest thing: the sprinklers in the locker room kept going on and off by themselves," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, Mills and I had to reset them manually," he responded, glancing at her with some suspicion. Did she know something about it? No that was ridiculous. How could she?

"That must've sucked," she commented. For a moment, she felt bad that they had had to actually reset the sprinklers, then she brushed the feeling aside. It wasn't like she had damaged them and she wouldn't have let them continue for more than a couple of days.

"Yeah, it did," he confirmed. Why couldn't he shake the feeling that she knew more about the incident than she was telling?

"Well, I hope you guys didn't get too wet," she stated. "I mean, I've heard water can bog down some of the equipment and stuff," she continued.

"It's weird, actually. It was like whoever timed the sprinklers knew that and made sure-" his voice trailed off as he caught the sparkle in his fiancee's eyes. "You," he realized. She gave a shrug and then went to sit on the couch, placing her beer on the coffee table. Almost immediately after, he straddled her and placed his hands on her sides, caressing them, causing her to moan. "You like that, huh?" he murmured and for an answer, she arched back. Chuckling, he continued his actions, moving his hands downwards, coming to rest on her core. Then, he stroked it slowly and sensually, his nails scraping against the denim.

"Matt," she whined. She **hated** it when he teased. If he was going to do something, he should damn well do it!

"Oh, no. I'm not "Matt" right now. Right now, I'm Lieutenant Casey and I'm teaching a candidate her rightful place," he corrected with a grin, keeping his actions at a steady pace.

"You guys started it," she pointed out. _Damn, he feels so good_, she thought to herself. She couldn't believe what he was doing. He hadn't been this playful for a long time and it she had to admit, it felt nice.

"And I'm finishing it," he responded. Then, he unzipped her jeans, pushing the denim and her underwear down and placing his hand on the core again, smirking when he felt the arousal. "I think someone likes her discipline," he whispered huskily. As Gabby moaned, Matt removed his own jeans and his boxers and pressed his body against hers, resulting in another moan from the woman. _Yeah, I know what she likes_, he thought to himself. Then, he entered her and the only thing the woman was aware of was the stars in her eyes as they began kissing and groping one another.

THE END

Author's note

As I said edited because of some discrepancies that were noticed by a reviewer. Thank you for that. However, I kept the part where I said Gabby became aroused because I wasn't meaning that she became hard as the guest reminded me that was a male thing. I merely meant that she was getting turned on/hot by what Matt was doing to her.


End file.
